You're Rio, and forever will be Rio
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Right after the great barian onslaught and everyone come back and has a party at the park. But Rio isn't sure who she really is and Kaito doesn't know what to do with his life anymore. - Inspiration: guiltycrown09, so I dedicate this story for him or her!


**I have an idea! Well… that's weird to say because if I didn't, then why are you here? Well, this story I know will not make sense in the anime and all but I just had to write this. Oh, I have to claim where I got my idea! I'll tell you guys later… Let's continue!**

**At the park…**

"Oi Kotori! Where's Gauche?" Yuma called as he walked around the park. That was where the party, that was being held after the barian onslaught had ended, was being held.

"He's out by the picnic tables with the other guys!" Kotori called as she ran over to the water fountains.

"Okay! Hey Kaito!" Yuma said he noticed photon duelist, along with his younger brother, walking is way.

"Hello Yuma." Kaito said as he looked around the area.

"Want to join me?" Yuma asked him.

"Sure!" Haruto answered but looked up at his brother.

"I guess…" Kaito mumbled. It's not like there was much to do anyways.

"Hey Kaito!" Gauche said as he ran up to his old friend.

"Hey Gauche." Kaito said as he watched Haruto run up and hug the fiery haired duelist.

"Hey Haruto!" Gauche said as he returned the hug and released Haruto after a while.

"Where Droite-san?" Haruto asked.

"She's…" Gauche said as he scanned the perimeter, "Over with Akari."

"Oh…" Haruto said with a smile. "Well, what are you guys doing then?"

"Dueling for old times' sake." Gauche said with a grin.

Haruto let out a laugh, "Who's wining so far?"

"Me of course!" Gauche said with a grin.

"Really?" Haruto asked.

"Nah, Yuma is." Gauche answered as he smiled.

"Oh" Haruto said. "Where are Ryoga and his sister?"

"Ryoga I think is in the middle of a duel with Yuma and Rio…" Gauche said as he scratched his head, "I think I saw her at the docks."

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "Why is she over there? Shouldn't she be partying over here?"

"I dunno. It's up to her really." Gauche said. "Anyways, want to join us?"

"I'd like to watch!" Haruto said with a grin.

"Sure! How about you Kaito?" Gauche asked.

"No thanks…" Kaito replied.

Gauche shrugged, "Okay then. C'mon Haruto." Gauche said as the little boy followed him towards the other duelists.

Kaito watched his brother walk towards the other duelists. Kaito sat down beneath the trees and stared out.

"Kaito?"

Kaito looked up and saw his fellow mentor, "Quinton."

"Not much of a partyer huh?" Quinton said as leaned on the trunk of the tree Kaito was sitting under.

"You could say that."

"What are you thinking about Kaito?"

"About what's going to happen next."

"Go on."

"I mean, with the barian issue done with, what's going to happen next? I mean there's no point of doing research and trying to pinpoint the locations of the barians or numbers anymore. There's nothing left for me to do…"

"Of course there is."

Kaito turned to his mentor, "Like?"

"How about starting your love life? If you have that much free time like you claim, then that's the perfect-"

"I'm not interested in anyone Quinton."

"Not even that Kamishiro girl?" Quinton asked with a small smile.

"What?"

"I've seen you Kaito. You act different with her. You can't deny it. You could at the very least talk to her or have a conversation with her. Maybe even got out on an outing together."

"Did something happen to you while you were up in barian world?" Kaito asked.

Quinton gazed down at Kaito, "Kaito, you know me very well just like I know you very well. Do you really think I'm lying to you about something like this?"

Kaito thought about it, "I guess…"

"Go give it a shot."

"What?"

"Go Kaito."

"What makes-"

"Because I know you well enough that you never let your emotions take over you, yet you still have them. This time, I want you to release them to her. Besides, you never back down, or is it because you're scared of Miss Kamishiro? Or is it Ryoga?"

Kaito stood up and narrowed his eyes at Quinton, "I'm not scared of them."

"Then I know you will do it." Quinton said as he walked away.

Kaito sighed as he gazed down towards the docks. He didn't get why he was put up to this. Maybe it was because he let him. He shook his head as he walked towards the docks.

* * *

Rio sat in the corner of the dock and her feet in the cold water. She knew that she should be partying, but she wasn't up to it. She was lost in her trails of thoughts and none of them would have made sense to her. She sighed as she gazed out at the huge lake in front of her.

"Rio"

Rio turned around and was surprised to see that it was Kaito. "Hello Kaito-kun…"

Kaito walked over to her and sat down next to her. "What's wrong? You seem depressed."

"That's because I am…"

"Why?"

"You don't get it. I'm the one who caused all of this."

"What?"

"I'm not Rio… I never was…"

"You're just like Ryoga."

"What?" Rio asked as she turned towards him.

"Acting like the fool he's known to be."

"I'm not a fool for knowing I'm Merag!"

"You're you, not Merag, just Rio. You're Rio and will always be Rio." Kaito said.

Rio glanced at him, "But…"

"What had happen wasn't your fault. It was Don Thousand's fault. Besides, there is no point of pressuring yourself so hard for this. Everyone has forgiven you. Even me."

Rio stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Rio, everyone has forgiven you. Just go on with your life and live happy."

"Easy for you to say…" Rio muttered.

"Easy? I don't have a purpose anymore. There's nothing left for me to do, no more tracking down barians, no more revenge, no more danger…" Kaito said quietly.

"Kaito… you could still work on your love life."

Kaito sighed, why was everyone bringing that up? "That's the problem… there's no one…"

"How about Droite?" Rio suggested.

"She's better off with Gauche. Besides, it keeps Gauche happy too." Kaito replied.

"Oh… is there really no one else?" Rio asked.

"There is someone… I just don't know if she feels the same."

"Describe her." Rio said as she scooted closer next to the photon duelist.

"She's confident, doubts herself, doesn't like people who see her more than a pretty face, great in school, pretty good duelist I must admit, she's strong so she can't be used as a weakness for her brother, she gets annoyed when she doesn't get her way, she's very caring, and she's very loyal as well." Kaito said.

Rio stared at him with wide eyes and was shocked. "M-me?"

Kaito nodded as he looked away, "I'm sorry if you do feel the same."

Rio stared at him, "I thought you wouldn't have felt the same way… with me…"

Kaito turned around towards her, "What?"

"I… I liked you…" Rio admitted, "I just didn't know if you would give me a chance…"

"Well you have a chance now. Are you going to take it?" Kaito asked.

Rio smiled at him and nodded. She hugged him and sighed, "Now I'm not confused… thank you Kaito…"

Kaito gazed down at the girl. Not knowing what to do, he returned the hug.

"Kaito"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Ryoga's going to say when you know… he finds out we're together?"

"Knowing Ryoga, he'll be keeping an eye on you. We'll just have to see how long it's going to take for him to notice me hanging out with you."

Rio released him and let out giggle, "I'll be counting then. Do you have a pen with you?"

Kaito nodded as he handed it to her.

Rio took out a piece of paper, what it seemed to be a small notebook. She scribbled something down and gave Kaito back the pen.

Kaito smirked at her and stood up. He offered his hand to her. Rio took his hand as they made their way towards the benches.

"Thank you Kaito, for giving me a chance. Also, for helping me decide who I really am." Rio said with a smile.

Kaito nodded as Rio grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly as they continued their way to the benches.

* * *

"Hey Rio-" Ryoga began when he saw his younger sister. But imagine his surprise when he saw Rio holding onto Kaito's arm, smiling. "Get away from my sister." Ryoga said.

"Oh Ani! He hasn't done anything." Rio said as she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

Ryoga shook his head, "Let's go." He said as he walked away.

Rio nodded as she held Kaito's hand. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips and ran after her brother.

Everyone who was there was shocked.

"N-Nii-san… are you and Rio-san dating?" Haruto asked as he walked over to his brother.

"Who knows Haruto, who knows. Let's get going." Kaito said as he and his brother walked away.

Haruto nodded as he walked with his brother, "Wait, I need to say bye to Gauche. I'll be right back!" Haruto said as he ran back.

Kaito nodded as he realized something was in his hand. It was a crumbled piece of paper. He opened it and smiled as he read the note.

'_I'll see you soon Kaito. Here's my #. Call me sometime and we'll arrange something! –Rio'_

Kaito smirked as Haruto ran up to him. "Let's go!" Haruto said but then looked at his brother, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kaito said as he shoved the note into a pocket. "Let's go home."

Haruto nodded as the two walked away from the park.

**All done! Hope you liked this! Oh yeah, guiltycrown09 was my inspiration for this story. That's why it's dedicated to him or her. His or her diamondshipping contributions on Tumblr are amazing, so are Ventusskyress14 and zexalmist! Anyways, Review please! It lets me know how I did! :D**


End file.
